


Ruined

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aleks is a jerk but he's charming, F/M, Gen, When Genya gets scarred, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: What really happened when Genya got her scars.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write this how it probably was, but this came to mind and I was like-Yes. Yes. Anyways please r&r and enjoy!

"Genya," the Darkling said as he entered her room. 

She had been brushing her hair, but turned to face him. She put the brush down and sat on her hands to hide the shaking. She'd been praying that he didn't know that she'd let Alina go, but she knew it was futile. The Darkling knew everything. 

"Genya," he said again. 

"Yes," she said in a questioning tone, tilting her head a little. She was acting like it was just a normal conversation. 

The Darkling tilted his head to the side, mirroring her, and asked, "Have I ever told you my real name?"

Genya was taken aback. But she knew that there must be more coming. 

"My real name is Aleksander," he stated, still watching her intently.

Genya raised a perfect eyebrow. 

"I just thought I should tell you," Aleksander said. 

"Oh-uh-oh-okay," Genya stuttered. She was still shaking. 

"Now you tell me something," he said, an edge to his voice. "Why did you let Alina go? Why would you betray me?"

Genya went pale. She swallowed, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I-I don't know," answered the Tailor. "I had too much to drink the previous night, it was chaotic..."

"No," Aleksander said harshly. His tone took her back. "You knew very well what you were doing. You're still attached to her. You still think she could be your friend. Is that true?"

Genya averted her eyes. "Yes," she muttered. 

Aleksander stood up and said, "Stand up."

She did so immediately. He started moving the furniture to the walls, making a big empty space. Genya stood frozen near the door, clenching and unclenching her fists in the fabric of her Kefta. 

Aleksander crossed the room to go to her. She looked up at him as he took a lock of her hair and started twisting it around his finger. 

He led her to the bed, where they sat for a long time in silence. He finger combed her hair and traced the lines of her face. 

"Genya," he breathed.

She looked at him and replied, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "But this has to be done."

Genya's eyes flew open. She breathed in and didn't breathe out, just puffing out her chest. 

Aleksander slowly removed her Kefta, then the clothes she wore underneath, until she was only in her undergarments. 

She was looking at him with wide, scared eyes the whole time.

He forced her to stand up and go to the middle of the room. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated, then clapped his hands together, summoning darkness. 

Genya couldn't scream. She probably could, she was already being punished, but she just couldn't find her voice. 

She had seen the Nichevo'ya before, but when they came towards her in the darkness, she was still terrified. 

They clawed and bit her skin, earning several screams. She noticed that they left her hair alone.

The skin was peeling torn off and eaten in several places. She couldn't even think about her appearance at the moment;the pain was too great. She found the breath to scream again.

It was torture. It was the worst pain she could even think of, much less actually happen. But they left her hair intact. 

Just when she thought she was going to pass out, a strong hand gripped her chin. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. His grip was even more agonizing, digging into the skin where it was already torn and bleeding. 

She was crying now, but his grip didn't relent. 

Suddenly his voice asked, "Do you think you've suffered enough?"

She nodded quickly, causing even make pain. She winced but didn't cry out. 

"Wrong," he said. "There is always more suffering to be had."

Right after he said that, Genya saw a glint of something reflective in the darkness;a knife.

She drew a breath, and right afterwards, he jammed the knife into her left eyelid.

She blacked out immediately from the pain.

When she woke up some time later, she was laying in a bed, covered by her favorite blanket. Light was streaming through the window.

She went for the mirror first. 

She screamed when she saw herself. She screamed and didn't stop. 

But deep down, underneath the pain and anguish, a small part of her understood. 

That had been a mere demonstration to the others, the ones who dared defy him.

"Aleksander," she whispered to the mirror, reaching out and touching it."

"Why did you do it?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was more screwed up and deep than I thought it would be. But I love it, hopefully you guys did too!


End file.
